


Land of Death and Decay

by temporalSorceress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalSorceress/pseuds/temporalSorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world has finally come. Or has it? Two groups of eight unlikely friends must find each other and survive. Their goal? To get to the hidden underground city that was their last chance of hope. The only problem? It's on the other side of the country in California. All of them are somewhere in new york. Will they all make it? Or will they run out of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Land of Death and Decay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try writing anything zombie related so I apologize ahead of time aha. Enjoy. As a note, this chapter will be a little short because this is just an introductory chapter deal but it's still considered Chapter 1.

[Jake's P.O.V.]

A loud thunk of wood against flesh reverberated in Jake's skull as he blindly killed the zombie with his baseball bat. It still made him sick to the stomach, this whole thing. These _things_  were once human, living breathing humans but now all they craved was flesh and blood and didn't have a single scrap of humanity left. Once he was positive that the thing was dead, and cast his bat away with disgust. It was barely a minute before he was on his hands and knees, retching and throwing up what little food he had in his belly. After he finished he sat back against the wall, starting to cry. He was supposed to return to their hideout ten minutes ago, but he had gotten caught up. He took another few minutes before standing shakily and grabbing up the bat and canvas bag that held what little supplies he could scavenge from the remaining houses. Two first aid kits, three boxes of gun ammo, a hunting knife, and a box of mre's (only about ten or fifteen meals). He glances out the windows of the building he was in before leaving, heading towards their hideout. He makes it there unscathed and knocks, three short one long. The door flies open and he is pulled into a bear hug by a short girl with cropped black hair and big, blue eyes framed by a pair of broken oval glasses.

"Jake!" She sobs, clinging onto him and for a second he thinks that maybe someone else in his group was taken. Than he realizes that, duh, she was worried about him. He drops his bat and steps in a bit, shutting the door and sliding the lock into place before hugging her back.

"Sorry I got back so late, Jane. I got caught up." His voice breaks and she looks up, nodding. "I'm okay." He adds before she can ask. A loud thumping noise is heard and suddenly Jake is being practically squeezed to death by two more people. One has cropped platinum hair and pink eyes while the other has spiked up blonde hair and orange eyes hidden behind pointy sunglasses.

"What the hell were you thinking, bro? You had me, all of us, worried sick!" That's Dirks voice, the other male in the small group of four. Roxy, the other female, is to busy crying to even speak.

"I know I know. But what did you want me to do, Dirk? Bring the dead here?" He can't take any more and he hands the bag to Jane before heading up the stairs and going to the room that Dirk and him share. He just lays tiredly on the bed and buries his face in it, crying again. He was such a crybaby, but anyone in this situation would be. He barely remembers to take off his cracked glasses before he completely falls apart. He barely registers it when Dirk comes up and sits next to him, rubbing his back and combing his fingers through his curly black hair soothingly. It lulls him to sleep and, as it always is with Dirk there, he doesn't dream.

[John's P.O.V.]

On the other side of the city, John was running. And he was running hard. He had accidentally attracted attention to himself and was now trying to get to the hideout before he had a horde of zombies down on top of him. He would have made a stand since there were only about six or seven chasing him but there was a problem. He only brought his revolver and that revolver had one bullet. He would leave the imagination as to what that one bullet was for. A gun was to much noise, any ways. All those movies and books that portrayed zombies as being slow, stupid things were wrong. Wrong wrong wrong wrong _wrong_. They were fast, and some of them were intelligent enough to climb. John spotted the building they used has a hide out and practically flung himself against the door, doing the emergency knock. The door fell away under him and before he could think, he was dragged into the building and the door was slammed behind him just in time. He sat up, breathing hard and shaking like a leaf in the wind. When he looks up, it's Dave he see's first. His platinum hair is a little dirty, and there is a crack in the aviators that he wears. Jade is the next person in the room and her long black hair looks wild, her green eyes watery behind the oval glasses. Her's weren't broken. Rose follows and pushes past Jade to kneel beside John and pull him into a hug. Her blonde hair is surprisingly clean and he wonders how she does it. John figures he must look terrible because even Dave holds him close. He had learned to drop the cool kid act when this whole thing started, but it was still there when he didn't want to show emotion. Now was not the time for that. One glimpse in the mirror revealed why they all looked worried. John was splattered with blood, none of it his own. His hair was matted with the sticky stuff and his glasses had a new crack down the middle from where he had fallen. He looks away and turns to Dave, lip quivering and blue eyes watering.

"I thought I was going to die." His voice shakes and Dave just holds him tighter.

"It's okay, John. You're safe. You're home." His words make John cry and dig his fingers into Dave's shirt, smearing blood on the otherwise clean white cotton. "Let's get you a bath." He mumbles, standing and half-carrying John to the bathroom. This house still had electricity and and running water since it was in one of the last areas to get infected. He just watches Dave while the blonde starts a bath, letting the water heat up before turning the shower on.

"Stay with me." His voice is small, but it's no longer shaking. Dave nods and walks over to him, helping him undress before following suit and helping him in the shower. John just stands there like a statue while Dave scrubs crusted blood and fresh blood off of him. Finally, he grabs the shampoo and starts working on his hair. The hot water feels nice, and they stay in there till it starts getting cold. Dave gives John a pair of his clothes and they spend the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch and reading to each other. John couldn't love his boyfriend any more then moments like this, where things were almost normal. Almost. Dinner that night is top raman with a MRE per person. As night falls, Dave and John crawl into their shared bed and hold each other, the feeling of hot skin against his own lulling John to sleep. That night, he dreams of Before. Of when there were no zombies and of when Dave used to take him to the movies or something. Sometime in the middle of the night, he starts crying in his sleep.


End file.
